warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bluefeather101
Welcome! Welcome to the best warriors related wiki ever! Feel free to write fanfiction, and to join any projects you want. My name is Leopardclaw, and I'm more than happy to answer any questions you may have. I would suggest that you become an apprentice, so that a mentor can show you how the wiki works. I hope you enjoy the wiki! 18:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Blue, to the wonderful world of Warriors Share Wiki! Feel free to join the projects, P:I, P:C, P:AAU, and P:SC! I am in all the projects. I am the leader of the P:I, a warrior at the P:C, a mentor at the P:AAU, and an author at the P:SC. You can contat me here or, if you decide to get a mentor or you already know somebody, contact them at their talk pages! Feel free to make a page for your fanfiction, and make some new friends, too! You can learn a lot from these user. Each one has their own specialness that adds a sparkle to this wiki. Even you, Blue, add a little pazzaz here! Every new user is welcomed warmly as you might have already witnessed, and we try our best to teach you so you can become dependable contributers later on. Thank you for your time, and, again, welcome to the wiki! 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi friend! I still need a nickname for u...cause Blueh wont work and Feather is already taken...hm. Well, i'll think of something! I got it! Lemonade! Your officially called Lemonade! End of story, heehee. Do you want a siggie? Or do you wanna make your own? If I may suggest your mentors' siggie tutorial. And your entry is beautiful! No doubt! You saw I did Squirrelpaw, eh? Yeah, considering I hate layers that was pretty impressive for me. I love how it turned out. Your chararts are beautiful dear :) 15:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Bluefeather The nameless UserI like being secret... 17:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hai, my apprentice! :D Sure, I can teach you codes . . . but I'm nothing compared to Skye or Forest. I'm a code bomb, honestly, but hey. :P What do you want to start with? 21:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) 'K. What do you want your userpage to look like? Nothing to fancy, since you're new. It will be way to much too keep up with. 22:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why? what for? I don't want another mentor i already have one on the warrior wiki sight for project chartacter art 16:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine -_- but i don't really want one even though my friend sweetflower is on it 16:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Im already doing it :3 16:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) A'right. I'd like a black tom, with light grey paws and a white ear. One green eye and one blue. Warrior blank. Please. Ta. 19:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Which blank? 19:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) art trade? Hey, I know you have no idea who I am but do you want to do an art trade? X) Hope you say yes! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure. I'll get right to it when I come back from school, 'kay? 13:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to change the font type? Or the colors? Anything you want, and then we'll get more into the actual wiki, 'kay? =) 23:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Cute Drawings Cute Drawings what is the 20 charart challenge or whatever you said? Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... ''' 00:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC)PS Come on chat art trade Ok for me: Leader Light goldeny brown with lighter flecks Bright green eyes Call it: Flowerstar :) LittlewillowSmall and fast! 01:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm almost done yours! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 16:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go! :) It was really hard to create so plese like it! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 16:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Here is your charart from awhile ago. I'm sorry I didn't get it up earlier, I've been really busy. 19:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yours is great too! ^_^ LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! '''To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com 'and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) What Goes On My dear apprentice? Have you already settled in so quickly? I barely did anything. :D 17:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Awww, it's so pretty! Thank you! =) 17:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What would you like to learn next? =D Is there anything wiki wise (polls, ect.) or something you want to learn about WSW? 14:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC)